1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises a clamp arrangement and in particular such an arrangement for use as a hand tool.
2. State of the Art
A variety of clamp arrangements are known which purport to provide provision of an ability to clamp securely and tightly over a wide range of clamping widths. Some have the ability to permit initial coarse adjustment of the jaws to an approximate target separation distance and enable subsequent tightening of the jaws about the item(s) to be clamped.
An improved arrangement has now been devised.